


the sun sets with you

by lostmemoria



Series: marrishweek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, but what the hell, fluff basically, i can't, i need to stop writing about them, otp yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parrish barely gets day offs from the station, but when he does, Lydia takes him to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sun sets with you

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt three of marrishweek: beach vacation. Hope you like it! PS: wrote this rlly late and didn't really proofread so excuse any mistakes!

He wanted to hold back the sun from drowning in the red of the sky, a red that reminded him too much of the fierce eighteen year old sitting beside him. He wanted to hold back the sun from drowning because he didn't want today to end.

Parrish had spent the entire day at the beach with the beautiful and intelligent Lydia Martin. At first, when the recently turned eighteen year old had proposed the plan to him, he was reluctant. Reluctant because from the past few weeks they had been looking at crime scenes together, Parrish found himself falling harder for her with each passing moment they spent together. He couldn't blame himself though, there was nothing about her he could not possibly like—no, scratch that, _love_. He loved the way her mind worked, how she caught things that he and the other officers could never catch. He loved the way she read books about thermodynamics and how it was considered "light reading" for her, but what he loved about her the most was how she was still able to have so much ambition and determination of getting into a top notch college, despite all she's been through the past year.

But it wasn't just her brains, it was her beauty too. And Parrish would be lying if he said he didn't find himself gazing at her once in a while whenever they had late nights looking at case files at the station. During those nights, her fierce red hair would be tied up with a few strands framing her face and her eyebrows would be furrowed in concentration while a highlighter rested on her bottom lip. She looked absolutely beautiful in his eyes.

But Lydia Martin wasn't only gorgeous and fierce and intelligent, she was also way out of his league.

"Jordan?"

It took a minute for Parrish to realize that she was talking to him because he still wasn't used to her calling him by his first name. Yet whenever she did, he wanted to hear her say it over and over again, rolling off her tongue like a sweet song.

He looked over at her, admiring the way the orange and reds of the sunlight made her glow. "Yeah?"

"Your ice-cream's melting," she said as she eyed his cherry flavored popsicle that started to drip down his fingers.

"Oh, right." Parrish licked away at his ice cream so that it didn't turn into a puddle within his fingertips.

"Is there something on your mind?" The red head asked him as she burrowed her toes deeper into the yellow sand they were sitting on while Parrish wondered if along with her banshee powers, she also had the ability to read minds.

Lydia had surprisingly told Parrish about her banshee powers on her eighteenth birthday which was just a few weeks ago. Unlike prior years, there was no celebration or grand party at the Martin house this year and it only made sense that there wasn't, since everyone was too troubled with what was going on to even think about celebrating.

Including Lydia.

And instead of spending her birthday alone in the dim Martin house like Parrish would have expected, she came to him. He remembered how shocked he was when he had opened the door and found Miss Lydia Martin standing at his doorstep, dressed in a red dress— _God_ , he loved her in red—while he was only wearing sweats and an old t-shirt. He had known it was her birthday and was actually planning on getting her something that day, but since he got off late from his shift, he hadn't had the chance too. He thought he could just get it the next day but that was before he found Lydia standing at his door.

But Lydia didn't want gifts or birthday wishes, she had specifically came to him to talk to him seriously. That was when she literally blew up his world for the second time--the first time had been when she stole his heart with her haughty comments and killer smile. She told him that she was a banshee, an omen of death, and was surprised when Parrish hadn't freaked out. What could he say? He always knew there was something different about her. And if it wasn't being a psychic, wailing woman of death was second on his list. (Yeah right.)

Lydia told him about the other supernatural creatures too—Scott and Malia being werewolves, or well Malia being a werecoyote specifically, Kira being a kitsune that could control electricity, and Stiles being possessed by a trickster nogitsune once. Now this had knocked the air out of him. But what Parrish was most surprised by was the fact that Sheriff Stilinksi had knew about everything and still kept it from him in such a way that he didn't have any doubts.

"You," Parrish finally answered. "I'm thinking about you."

He watched as the red head raised her eyebrows at him, a smile slowly appearing on her lips. "Oh really now?" she said, amused. "What were you thinking about me, specifically?"

Parrish wanted to tell her. He very much did. He wanted to tell her that he was sleeping less nowadays (and it wasn't because of the long shifts) because she made him restless constantly. He would try closing his eyes, but only to be looking at her killer smile or her green eyes that still held a long dwelling sadness, or her wild hair. He wanted to tell her how she was like the vast ocean, both calm and ferocious when needed to be, and he was just a grain of sand compared to her. He wanted to tell her that he knew she was complex, he knew she was strong, he knew she didn't need anyone, but he wanted to be there with her anyways.

He wanted to tell her. Yet, there was something in the back of his mind that prevented him. So he said instead, "Just how I'm really glad that you dragged my butt here. I forgot how much I liked going to the beach as a kid. And today, you brought back those memories. I had a great time today, _with you_. So, thank you."

"Well then, I should be thanking you too," she started cheerfully, "For winning me that teddy bear at the boardwalk and for actually going into the photo booth with me." She raised the photo strip toward him which had their black and white photos of them smiling and acting completely silly (or well, Parrish _tried_ to act silly). He had got his own copy of the photo strip too and it was tucked away safely into his wallet.

"Of course. How could I possibly resist the beautiful _Miss Martin?_ " Parrish asked playfully.

"Is that the line you use on all the girls, _Deputy?_ " Lydia asked teasingly with a sensual tone to her voice.

"Not at all," Parrish played along. "Just you." The last part had slipped out of him unexpectedly and he could feel the blush rising in his cheeks.

Lydia continued to smile, looking absolutely intrigued by what he had just said. But before she could say something and before Parrish could say something out of the blue again, he stood up, brushing the sand off him. "I think we should get going now," he said, biting his lower lip. "You have school tomorrow and I'm sure Mrs. Martin won't want her daughter out so late on a school night."

Parrish didn't want the moment to end, but he knew that it wasn't the time. There was so much going on in both of their lives, with the supernatural and people turning up dead everywhere, it didn't feel right, even though he wanted it to feel right.

Lydia rolled her eyes at him. "Trust me, I have worse things to worry about than school, Jordan." She stood up too and started gathering her things.

They packed up in silence and as they did, the only thing on Parrish's mind was Lydia. Had he upset her?

When they finished collecting their things and were about to walk back to the car, Lydia grabbed Parrish's arm, making him turn toward her.

"You're forgetting something," she said to him simply. The sky behind her was the deepest red Parrish had ever seen.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Really? Oh shit, did someone steal something? Because if they did—"

Lydia stopped him, "No, no, Jordan. No one stole anything."

Parrish was genuinely confused now. "Then what did I forget?"

The red head gave him a soft smile as her hands went up to cradle his face lovingly. "You're forgetting this." She leaned toward him on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his, literally stealing his breath away.

They stayed like that for a few moments, lips moving as one while Parrish's hands found their way around her delicate waist, pulling her even closer to him. And as much as he wanted time to stand still, Parrish pulled away first, as his hand moved away from her waist and to her cheek, stroking the skin slowly with his thumb. "Lydia...," he started softly. "Are you one hundred percent sure about this?"

Lydia rolled her eyes at him. "Jordan, I'm a hundred and five percent sure about this. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have kissed you."

"I was just thinking—"

Lydia sighed, a bit annoyed, "Stop thinking, Jordan."

He couldn't help but chuckle a bit at her response. " _I was just thinking_...about how much I'm falling for you."

The red head's expression was one of surprise when she heard this, but it was quickly replaced by a full smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Really?" Her tone was one of disbelief.

Parrish smiled. "Really."

"Well then," Lydia said as she leaned forward again and placed another kiss on the corner of his lips, and then lingered there as she whispered, "I'll catch you then, when you fall too hard."

Parrish smiled once again and kissed Lydia once more, this time longer than the first. And when they barely pulled away, their lips still lingering closely, Parrish sighed a response, "I think it's much too late for that."

As they stood there, kissing and embracing, the sun finally reached its lowest point on the horizon and to Parrish, it looked like the whole sky was on fire. He stood there with Lydia nuzzled close to his chest and as they watched the day end, Parrish couldn't think of anyone else he wanted to watch the sunset more with than Lydia Martin.


End file.
